Saving Victoria
by twinkels
Summary: When Misto becomes a father and his Mate Vicorias humans deside to move away it is up to Misto to save her and their children
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ..I do not own anything here just the kittens dog and the humans this is my first ever Cats fanfic

Mr Mistoffffeles or Misto walked happy down the very well kept road of Chelsea in London as he glanced at the fancy large 3 story houses with an excitement too as he was going to see his beautiful girlfriend Victoria who he had not seen in a while and as he walked happilyhe thought back to the last time he seen her at the Jelical ball that happened a few months ago

Misto had met Victoria through Jennyanydots or Jenny and It was Victoria's first ever ball and the shy beautiful white kitten was just maturing into a adult she was only a year old at the time and it was all new to her and she nearly did not go too but the others persuaded her to go so risking like and limb or a bucket of cold water over them by the humans Rumpleteazer Bombalurina and another cat went to Victoria's place to get her out the house but in the end she got out and with Cassandra and the twins Tantomile and her brother Coripat as look out everything went well and also that night it was young Victoria that helped the others accept old Grizabella again and the cats still spoke about it but after Victoria had left to go back to her humans noone had seen her since so now Misto has plucked up the courage to visit her

"Have any of you seen Vicky recently o your travels iv not seen her since the night of the ball and im worried " Said Misto the day before as the cats all lazed around the junk yard in the mid afternoon sunshine

"Why you on heat again Misto laughed one of the males ignoring a few groans

"Oh shut up no hes not he is just missing Vicky i bet that is all but no we haven't seen her im sorry Huni said Jenny the older Ginger female who was like a mother to the younger cats

" What about you Jemima your her best friend ..? Asked Misto looking at the young female

"Im sorry i haven't seen her since the ball don"t know where she has gone and isn't Vicky a house cat as shes what they call a pedigree or something

"Go and visit her mate where does she live asked another male who was lazing on top of an old beaten up sofa

"Chelsea in those big privet houses "Misto begun but got cut off

"Wow Chelsea a kitten with class nice i had no idea she came from their i knew she was posh though you have landed on your paws their said Tugger a big male cat

"I don"t like her much shes a snob and i bet she already has a mate probably some posh white male like her and in her class said one of the females as she also lay on the sofa licking her paws

"Ignore her she is just jealous as her human threw her out for shredding her wallpaper no you go round to Vicky's and see what is wrong ignore them hun said Jenny putting a paw on Mistos shoulder and making him smile

"Yeah your right i will go and visit her i mean anything could be going on i hope she is okay "Misto said

And that is how Misto desided to go and look for Vicky

Soon Misto found himself outside the house where Victoria stayed in he knew shed be on the top floor as her human was a little girl and Victoria lived in the nursery keeping her little mistress company but getting up their was a different matter as he would have to get inside the house and past the masters dog who would chase him no doubt then past the staff of the house so it be no easy task but luckily their was trees that grew near the house so Misto had a plan hed climb the tree and jump in the window even if it meant risking one of his 9 lives

Inside the room which was typical of a little girls room all pink and white and Disney princesses fluffy toys and Barbie dolls and she had a large princess canopy bed

Victoria a beautiful blue eyed fluffy pure white lay in her own large pink bed relaxing when she heard a sound at the window and looked up

"Hello who is their "She called out politely as she got up and went to the window and seen Misto in the tree

"Hey Vicky i haven't seen you in such a long time thought id drop by this is the only way i can get in you know that dog and your humans "Misto said

"Oh my goodness Misto wait one moment before you looses all your lives in one go "Victoria said Pushing up the window to let the black and white Tom come in

"You are silly you came all this way to see me " Vicky said with a soft laugh closing the window again

"Yeah i haven't seen you since the ball noone has and i was worried so i thought id drop over and say hi so how are you and you smell nice "Misto said smelling a sweet perfume of Vicky

"Thank you Emily my human likes to put perfume on me and her mother took me to the grooming pallor yesterday as a treat but i really think we need to talk why i haven't seen you in such a while a lot of things have happened since i last seen you Victoria said with a tiny bit of sadness in her eyes

"Please don"t tell me you love someone else have they paired you up with another male "begun Misto as Victoria shook her head

"No no nothing like that i er...begun Victoria but got cut off by a small voice that shocked Misyto

well thats Chpt 1 finished more to come


	2. Chapter 2

"Mamma who is he ..? asked a tiny black and white kitten shyly as he came out of his hiding spot shocking Misto

"Wait did he just call her mamma surly not Victoria has a kitten " Thought Misto a bit shocked

"its alright sweetheart don"t be shy now "began Victoria as several more kittens appeared from their hiding place shocking Misto more just what was going on and who were these kittens

Misto looked the little balls of cute fur their was one who was his double a little black and white male also a jet black male no markings at all a patchy colored female behind her a pure white female the double of her mum and a little ginger male who looked if he was full of mischeif and kind of reminded Misto of the dreaded Macavaty a big fluffy ginger male that would terrorize everyone and even some humans too were afraid of him as hed his spit and claw them

"kittens but how and who is their father oh Vicky my dear sweet Vicky please tell me you have not been with that ..that..Macavaty he is trouble "Misto said looking at the little ginger male who looked ready to scratch Misto

"Now now Alexander no scratching and no i have not been with Macavatay but the ginger color is a genetic throw back i do not know if you know this that Macavaty is my father he is part pedigree hard to believe i know he caught t my mother when she was about 2 how Macavaty ended up on the streets i have no idea but he too once had humans and they threw him out but these are his grandchildren but you are their father "Victoria said with a smile

"Me me im a dad oh wow but when did this happen i haven't seen you in ages "Misto said

"I must have got pregnant the night of the ball the little ones are 5 weeks now so i guess that makes the time right "Victoria said

"Oh wow me a dad will i never so have they names this little guy is my double i know the Ginger one is Alexander i heard you say "Said Misto looking at the kittens

"So your our dad are you coming to live with us im Misto "the little black and white kitten said

"I named him after you he is your double "Said Victoria as Misto smiled

"Yes he is oh wow i still cant believe this me a dad "Misto said as Victoria gave a soft laugh

"Well anyway Alexander you all ready know and that is Carl the black kitten the little patchy one is Susie and the white one well i called her Vicky as i think she looks like me "Victoria said nudging the kittens forward towards Misto

"Children this is your dad now he will not be staying with us but no doubt he will visit us as much as he can "Victoria said

"Yes i will be round every day and when your all a little older you can visit the junkyard and meet my friends if its okay with your mamma here "Misto said

"Im sure that will be fine they would like that no dount "Victoria said

" I missed you i thought something was wrong when i had not seen you in so long infarct no one had even Cassy and the Twins had no idea and their the first to know of everything before it happens "Misto said

"well i have not been out much my owners have been keeping me indoors since i got pregnant oh they were not happy about it my mistress mother planned to breed me as she calls it to her friends cat a large white grumpy Persian i cant even stand him but after i got pregnant with these little angels well all hell broke loose they called you a oh well the dreaded M word Victoria said with horror

"You mean Moggy oh no worries i have heard that before i ignore it and maybe i am a moggy okay we cant all be posh pedigrees oh im not having a go at you Vicky your a beautiful pedigree but i don"t mind being a moggy and i think the little ones are adorable "Misto said smiling

"Well i do have a little Moggy in me my grandfather he was a brown and white moggy and sure Macavatay is part moggy too so noit is nothing to be ashamed off "Victoria said with a smile as she tested her head on Mistos chest and soon heard giggling

"Ooh mammas in love how romantic "Said Suzy as Victoria giggled a little but said nothing

"She will get that thing Emily says boys have is it cooties "Carl said

"No silly only human boys get them not cats "Suzy cut in and soon an argument broke out making Misto laugh and Victoria roll her eyes and sigh a little

"Now now children no arguing what did i tell you that is not nice to argue with others and Suzy it is certainly not lady like 2 Victoria said glancing at her daughter

"Im sorry mamma i promise not to do it again the little kitten said not seeing Misto laugh a little the kittens fascinated him but he noticed little Vicky had not said anything and she just sat watching the goings on


	3. Chapter 3

Misto was still stunned by the fact that he was a father to all these adorable little cute kittens and Victoria was now a mother and barely a kitten herself and the fact she was Macavity's daughter too was a shock but he never said anything

"So apart from having the little ones how else have you been i missed you infact no one has seen you around not even Jemima or the twins and they see everything "Misto said with a small laugh

"Well my humans have been keeping a close eye on me and i have been out a few times in the back garden but their is always people with me also they have me on one of those lead things they put dogs on i hate it Emily's idea so i wont run away but apart from that i'm okay i guess i miss you all too and id love to visit you again soon but i cant because of the humans "Victoria sighed

"Emily sometimes tries to put a bow on mama's head shes silly "Said Carl looking at Misto

"Yes Emily watched a film it was a cartoon about Cats living in the city of Paris and the mother and her 3 children and a handsome stray Emily Likes the film and i think it was the little girl kitten had a pink bow on her head so she tried that with me but i shook it off i do not like things on my head a scratch behind the ear or a pet by Emily is fine but a bow oh please no thank you "Victoria said watching Misto laugh

!The joys of being a pampered pet then "Misto laughed as Victoria sighed a little

"Okay so what is the latest from the junk yard anything exciting happening then and how is dear Jemima ..? Victoria asked

"Oh everyone is fine well Mungo and Rumple were soaked the other night by water thrown on them i have no idea what they were up to annoying the humans again no doubt but since they did away with the old metal trash cans and replaced them with wheelie bins their impossible to get in to and if you do get in one you could end up trapped that happened to Munkustrap a few weeks ago a human had to rescue him but he bolted but what Mungo and Rumple were up to i don't know but knowing them it be no good and as for Jemima oh she is fine "Misto said smiling

"Aww thats good i do miss them and i should have visited the yard more often everyone will think i'm stuck up and i'm not like that i love that yard and meeting new friends and because i'm living in a posh house in a posh part of town and that doesn't mean to say i'm posh and snooty i'm not really i'm just like them only thing that is different is i wear a fancy collar with small diamonds on it but that is my little mistress mum that dose that not me "Said Victoria

"I know darling and don't worry about it no one thinks your snobby we don't judge really we learnt that lesson after the Grizabella incident but that was the older ones that were mean to her and they still wont d say why but that is a story for when were older i guess "Misto said as Victoria sighed a bit

"So will we ever gt to meet your friends one day Mama they sound fascinating ..? Asked Susy looking at Victoria

"Oh of course when your a little older we will have a family day out to the junk yard and when your a lot older maybe you can all come to the Jellicle ball that's where i met your mother on that beautiful moonlit night it was her very first ball and mine too and that is where i seen her dancing with her friends she looked like a heavenly Angel her coat was white as fresh snow in the moonlight she was so graceful like a ballerina and i had to find out who she was "Misto said looking at Victoria who smiled

" OOh so romantic tell us more papa "Said Susy

"Yeah tell us about the night you both met please " begged little Misto soon followed by Alexander and Carl and Suzy begged the loudest all making their parents laugh

"Oh okay okay calm down kits now lets see as i said it was out first ball and i was their with my friends and i was so excited id been watching the other females your mums friends they were all cute too their was your mum Electra Etcetera your Jemima and some other kittens they were all together with the older females as they were like chaperones i guess and i was with the males and then the 2 elderly cats were their Old Deuteronomy who is the head like a grandpa figure to everyone and also i think Gus and his daughter turned up that night with stories to tell and Grizabella that was her last ball she has passed on now but anyway i first heard of your mum was from the Tugger a good friend of mine and another friend they said their was a new young female kitten coming tonight also this was her first time that was your mum i had no idea where she came from but when i seen her i fell in love with her "Misto said smiling as he thought back

"Aww that's so romantic and i guess that's how we came along then "Said Susie making her parents laugh a bit

"Yes darling indeed it is "Victoria said glancing at Misto as Alexander now played with his tail making Misto laugh

Misto didn't mind the cheeky ginger Kitten playing with his tail he really loved his children and his beautiful mate and at this moment in time he felt the happiest cat in the world and he gave a happy purr as Victoria rubbed her head against his chest but then something caught Mistos eye that really worried him and it had bothered him the entire duration of his visit


	4. Chapter 4

Misto had noticed all during his visit that little Vicky the white kitten had remained very quiet and hid close to her mum as if she was very shy so wanting to break the ice with his smallest Kitten Misto went over to talk to her

"Hi their sweetheart you must be little Vicky your the double of your mama i'm your daddy its nice to meet you "Misto said putting a paw out to the tiny kitten who backed away and her blue eyes widened in horror as she ran and hid out of sight behind her mum

"Huh what happened i didn't mean to scare her "Misto said shocked as Victoria looked a little sad

"It hasn't been confirmed yet but i think its true that little Vicky is deaf she cant hear you also she hasn't uttered a single word or even made a noise sadly we think she is disabled deaf mute i heard humans say its meant to be common in kittens like her white fur blue eyes its a gene or something it missed me i can hear well not as sharp as the others can i'm partially deaf but little Vicky is totally deaf so she is very shy and timid and she will come to you in her time please be patient with her she is a very loving little girl i was shy and timid like her when i was her age "Victoria said shocking Misto a bit

"Yeah sure i understand i'm so sorry "He said

"Please don't be their is nothing to be sorry about these things just happen and Vicky will be fine she has us to look after her and in time she will get to know you and will be like a little shadow she can be very nosy she likes to see whats going on Victoria said looking at her smallest who looked back at her and gave a small smile

"Mama says Vicky is special and we have to be careful around her which is boring i wanna play with her "Said Alexander pouncing on little Misto and the pair tumbled in a ball like shape across the floor with Carl chasing after them

"Yes Alexander Vicky is special but so are you too you all are but Vicky just needs a little more care that's all "Victoria said smiling

as Victoria and Misto chatted they suddenly heard a noise ..Feet coming upstairs and Misto panicked

"Oh no humans now gasped

"Hide under the bed i think it may be Nanny it is definitely not Emily her feet aren't so heavy on the stairs quick under here and don't make a noise "Said Victoria as Misto dived under the bed and was hidden out of sight but he could see well from his hiding place

Misto watched a pair of human legs come in to the room and walk about for a bit and also he seen Victoria getting scooped up too by a pair of human hands

"Urgh this place is a mess and needs vacuumed but i have to feed you guys first dumb cats "The voice said as 2 bowls of food were put down one for Victoria the other for the kittens and also from his hiding place Misto seen little Vicky getting scooped up and she looked if she was shaking and Victoria gave a noise that was like a mewow and a growl

"Oh shh their Vicky i'm just checking this little one you are strange you don't come when your called and i have never heard you purr i wonder if your a retard poor thing well the mistress wont get anything for you that's for sure i bet poor little runt "The voice said before leaving and Misto was mad how dare anyone call his daughter a runt he knew what that was but had no idea what retard meant

"You can come out now coast is clear"Said Victoria trying not to laugh at Misto peeking out from under the bed

"Who was that and she insulted Vicky huh runt indeed what a cheek ill give her runt "Misto said looking as Victoria jumped down off a chair and walked over to where he was

"Oh that was one of the house staff she comes in here to clean and tidy up she works with Nanny as a helper also she doesn't like Cats much really and isn't keen on me but that's her tough luck i guess "Victoria said

"Did she lift you up too i seen you be scooped of the ground ..? Asked Misto as Victoria nodded

"Yes she did and not too gently too i like to tease her walking round her feet rubbing her legs it gets her annoyed so she lifted me up and put me on the chair and the little ones don't care for her much too oh i don't think shed ever harm or hurt us she just dose not like cats and i swear i can smell a dog off her i think she has a dog or it might be the dogs from downstairs the masters but i stay away from them they'd chase me i once drank their water that was in the hallway and oh boy i thought id lost all my 9 lives in one go thank heavens Emily was their and grabbed me i had never been so scared and i never did that again they can keep their smelly water i have my own water and milk " Said Victoria as the kittens came over to join her again and as usual little Vicky stayed very close to her mom

"So where is your human today then is she around ..? Asked Mist

"No Emily has gone out with Nanny for the day i have no idea where she was getting dressed up too she got a new dress and coat and new shoes why humans bother with things like clothes is beyond me im glad im a cat i don't have to worry what to wear or how to dress the little ones and why do they want items with other peoples names on them i heard them saying something about a Chanel top or Versace or Prada surly these people will want their things back i don't really understand it humans are funny pets "Victoria said making Misto laugh a bit

"Emily sometimes wants to be another person a lady with white hair in a tail over her shoulder and wears a long blue dress she says shes a queen like this and can make it snow "Said Carl confusing Misto a little

"Oh Emily likes to pretend she is a older human called Queen Elsa its a movie a cartoon she watches and the human looks like that white hair in a braid and has ice and snow powers also she has a sister too i have no idea what its called but Emily pretends to be the queen and is always going around singing her song i think thats is the film on the wall their "Said Victoria nodding towards a poster of Disney's Frozen that was on the wall

"Oh i have no idea i have never seen a movie or tv or what ever humans call it and i don't remember my human much he always had his nose in books studding what for i don't know he was boring i mean why have a cat when your not going to spend any time with it so i upped and left and he didn't even come looking for me Misto said

"Maybe he didn't know where to start looking London is a huge place you know i have seen some of it from my humans car when they took me to the Vet for my Jabs and that so i guess you could be anywhere really "Victoria said

"Yeah that's true oh Cassie said her humans have got some kind of device in her that had details about who she is and where she lives and that not sure what it's called again her humans got it done "Misto said

"Its called a Microchip i have one too and Cassie is an Abyssinian and humans say their valuable i was chipped as i heard i'm a much loved pet and part pedigree myself my little mistress calls me the most beautiful kitty on the planet but what it is really is a little tiny chip put under your fur the loose bit at the neck and it stores all your details and that of your human too so if you go missing you will get found and returned home "Victoria said

"Ohh that sounds good but did it hurt getting done ..? Misto asked

"No not really and Emily got me some treats later for being good so i was fine and i think the little ones will be done soon too so they wont go astray "Smiled Victoria looking at the kittens playing

Misto smiled too a bit then went quiet before clearing his throat and talking again

"I really missed you Vicky you have to come to the yard and visit us all bring the Kits too "Misto said and paused little and before Victoria could answer he kissed her

"Ewwwoooo cooties cooties "Sang Alexander Carl and Misto watching their parents kiss and even little Vicky put her paws over her eyes shaking her head

"Now now children behave "Begun Victoria but stopped dead in her tracks as the nursery door opened and a tall woman with blonde hair in a bob cut and what looked like a uniform under a fawn coloured coat came in with a little girl with long brown hair in a pink coat in tow who was crying something had happened to make Emily and Nanny come home early

"Emily Charlotte Elizabeth Rose you were very badly behaved today i am shocked ans wait till your mother hears about this she wont be ..." The woman begun and then screamed at seeing Misto on the floor next to Victoria and soon all hell broke loose

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

"OMG what is that creature doing here how did it get in someone get it out now "Screamed Nanny in horror as she looked at Misto who was a bit scared by all this

"A kitty cat aww so cute here Kitty Kitty "Yelled Emily going over to pet Misto but got pulled back

"Don't touch him urgh OMG th..that's a stra a street cat their filthy and disease ridden and they smell bad OMG and he is in the nursery where a child lives "Nanny yelled lifting Emily up out of the way and pressed a button that was on the wall summoning more help and not taking her eyes off Misto

"Oh no please you don't understand he wont hurt you and hes clean and has no diseases and he doesn't smell bad he is a good cat "Said Victoria but it just came out as meows and the humans did not understand her sadly

"No papa daddy "The kittens all yelled apart from little Vicky who had hid under a chair out of sight as a man and a big dog came in barking loudly making Victoria and the rest of the kittens hide under the bed as they were scared of the dog

"No you scaring Victoria and the babies and don't hurt that other cat hes nice "Emily yelled as Misto screamed and bolted out the window terrified the dog would kill him

"Go get out you street scruff ot i will rip you to shreds and don't come back ever or you are so dead "The dog yelled but of course to human ears it was loud barking

"No you scared him hes gone poor Kitty "Said Emily running to her window and watching Misto disappear in to the night thanking himself he was alive and in once piece

"Did you see that cat he is the double of one of those kittens i think we found out who the father is that stray he must have caught Vicky when she went in to heat damn fleabag he is where did he come from anyway ..? Asked Nanny

"Well i have no idea their so may stray cats around this area i have seen them and their is a big grey and black silver male like a tabby he seems to be the leader bold as brass he is he sits and stairs at you think he owns the place too old Arthur from the bowling club thinks their all coming from the Junk yard he has seen a lot of them go their and yowling till all hours and poor Charlie he lives right next door to that yard he says he is always throwing things at them to shut up he also soaked two of them the other week God knows what they were up to and his wife cant go out shes allergic to cats and the smell of their urine and marking their territory makes her sick i think they should move that junk yard way out of town was their not plans once in place to clear that place and build flats or something the man said

"Yes i don't know what happened and i agree their is way too many stray cats in town their so annoying i think they should all be rounded up and sent to a home and those who cant be rehomed put down also neuter the lot of them so no more kittens i bet most of them aren't even been fixed and that darn cat who was their just now he looked intact too and also you do know he has destroyed Vickys good history no one will want her now if she was caught by a moggy shes worthless now "Nanny said

"No shes not leave Vicky alone "Said Emily hugging Victoria as she buried her face in her soft white fur close to tears

...

"God that was a lucky escape those humans are crazy how Vicky puts up with them i beyond me but the child human is okay i could like her and Vicky says shes good "Thought Misto as he headed back to the yard still happy at the fact he was a dad also he wondered what the others would say when he told them about the kittens and he couldn't wait to show his new little family off to them one day "Yup ill be a good father not like some of those losers that the Cats talk about getting the female pregnant then running off never seeing the Kits he was going to be a paws on dad and he was so proud of his little family and couldnt wait to tell the others as he strutted to his side of the town with nose in the air as if he had been left a fortune

Well that's that little chappy done more to come soon


	6. Chapter 6

"Well well i never thought you'd do it first time you clever old thing and your barely a kit too my God aren't you smart "Laughed the Tugger a little later when Misto told him about being a father

"Yeah i still cant believe it yet myself me a dad but i am and omg the kittens are so beautiful their is a mini me their too also i had no idea that Macavity was Vickys father did you ".? Asked Misto

"Oh no not really but hey who has he not fatherd around here you know him i had heard something but never paid much attention really he always come sniffing around the Queens when their on heat and not just our Queens other ones in town too so yeah he probably has like a million Kittens all over town knowing him fast and loose that's Macavity and hes getting on a bit too hes no kit himself so how is Vicky anyway has she got names for her Kits then ..? Asked Tugger

"Oh she is good taking things easy and she has she has 5 kittens the boys are Misto he is my double also Carl who is black and white mostly white with black spots on him and the last boy is Alexander he is ginger a throwback i was told and she has 2 girls Suzy who is also black and white she is funny and little Vicky who is the double of her mum sadly we think little Vicky is deaf she is very timid and shy but their adorable all of them oh you should see them their so cute "Said Misto proudly as he thought of his children

"Huh who's cute said Demeter coming over with her friend Bombalurina or Bombie they called her and she had a tiny kitten with her too she was caring for even though it wasn't hers

"Hey their girls oh haven't you heard the news now you both remember Vicky that cute little white kit that was at the ball Tugger said

"Yeah what about her i haven't seen her in ages "Bombie said

"Oh i bet she wont to hang out with us shes from the posh end of town "Demeter said

"She might not be here for a while yet old Misto here got her pregnant and she had 5 kits bam and on their first time too "Tugger said with a laugh as if it was a big joke

"What omg no way your kidding "Gasped Demeter in shock looking at Misto

"Its true i'm a dad to 3 boys and 2 girls i seen them today their adorable "Misto said

"OMG when did this ..wait a second did it happen the night of the ball when you and her well you know "Bombie said with a gasp as Misto nodded

"He sure did he went in when it was hot no messing around with our Misto here "Tugger said with a laugh

"OMG i still don't believe it you a father wow but how is Vicky and i bet her humans are freaking out at the thought her a posh pedigree being caught out by a stray cat "Said Bombie

"Oh Vicky is fine she is doing just great little tired and that but shes good and yeah her humans aren't at all happy but who cares about them dumb humans and Vicky said their is moggy in her family history too so no big deal to her really "Misto said

"So will you be seeing Vicky and the Kits again have a part in their upbringing "..? Asked Demeter

"Kittens cute "Said the tiny grey kitten looking up at the adults with huge eyes

"Shhh a second baby Bella the adults are talking little one "Said Bombie as they believed the tiny grey kitten was Grizabella reborn again as she looked a lot like the old cat and the Cats believed that they could get reborn and this tiny scrap of grey fur was Grizabella so she was called Bella

"Aww "Bella pouted as Demeter shhed her

"Yeah of course i will see Vicky again i love her and those Kits are my kits too they have my genes in them so i hope to see them grow up and have Kits of their own when the time comes "Misto said

"You need to bring the family here too so we can meet them "Tugger said

"Maybe Vicky will be too snooty to come here with the Kits "Demeter said

"She will come Vicky is not a snob shes a very sweet cat and she will come so will the Kits too "Misto said he wasn't keen on Demeters remark but did not say anything to her as she was older than him and one of the head Queens

soon the groups small talk was cut short by Munkustrap who came running back to the yard panting and muttering damn humans

"Hey Munk whats up "Yelled Tugger to the big silver male tabby

"Oh damn human kits or kids as they call them one nearly ran me over on his bike i just got away with the skin of my teeth he just came out of no where and nearly run me over i got one hell of a scare that's for sure "Munk said then noticed Misto

" So then i see your back i heard you were looking for Victoria that white kit you were with at the ball did you find her ..? Asked the older cat

"Oh hell yeah he found her okay and his kits "Sniggerd Tugger

"Huh ...? asked Munk confused

" Oh you haven't heard yet our Misto here is a dad hes got kits to Vicky little miss snooty nose "The Tugger laughed he had a bit of a loud mouth and could land you in trouble

"Oh be quiet Tugger will you and let me tell their my Kits "Said Misto looking at Munk

"Is this true you got that posh white cat pregnant when did this happen i haven't seen her in ages no one has not even the twins and they miss nothing said Munk

"The night of the ball and yeah we have 5 Kits together i was visiting them today their adorable and since she got pregnant her humans have got Vicky under lock and key treating her as if she was very valuable porcelain "Misto said shocking Munk a bit

"Well be careful around her i'm not saying shes trouble but her humans could be and they hate us strays and i thought you wanted to be with one of our young Queens not going with posh one from the other side of town but i doubt you will see her again the humans will do everything to keep you apart and ..." Begun Munk but he got cut off

"No your wrong there Vicky wants me to see her all the time and play a big part in the Kits lives i'm not gonna be like any other tom i'm gonna be a good father and ill visit my Kits at every chance i will get "Said Misto as Muk looked over to the others and sighed

"Im sure you will be but end of the day its not up to you its the human really her humans their her keepers and the keepers of the kittens but i hope you do see them soon again " Munk said sighing

"Oh i will and when their older i will bring them here too maybe they can come to the next ball when their older they love that "Said Misto

"Yeah im sure they would but i wont hold my breath "Said Munk sighing and glancing at Tugger who just shrugged and licked his fur before relaxing on the old mattress he was on

Well that's that chappy done more later


	7. Chapter 7

Misto was very true to his word and visited Victoria every chance he got and soon the kittens got used to him running and jumping on him pretending to fight him even Suzy she seemed a bit of a tom boy and even little Vicky soon warmed to him and also Misto seen them grow too they got bigger with every visit it seemed and they were now on solids too and wanted to know more about the outside world beyond the nursery window

"Today i will invite Vicky and the little ones to see the yard i think at 9 weeks their now old enough and will love the others everyone is dying to meet them "Thought Misto as he proudly walked along the road near Vickys house and looked up at her window hoping no human would be their as a few times he had to bolt when he seen humans as he did not want to meet with that dog again so looking up he seen an open window near the tree he always got up that way

"I wonder what everyone will be doing to day i cant wait to see the little ones its been like over a week since i last seen them "Misto thought and it was true he turned up at the house 3 days ago only to be chased away by a staff member so he had not seen Vicky or the kittens for about 10 days now and they were growing up so quickly so no doubt they would change again so all excited Misto peeked in the window expecting to see Vicky and the little ones playing like they normally did but he got a huge shock

Victoria was sitting by herself on the bed quietly and little vicky was playing with a small soft toy but the other kittens were all gone and worse still was what Victoria was wearing around her neck what looked like a large cone known as the cone of shame and that shocked Misto

Seeing no one was around he jumped in to the room looking around and Vicky barely glanced at him but lowered her head sadly as i crying

"OMG Vicky darling whats going on where are the Kits and why that cone what did you do ..?Asked Misto shocked as Vicky choked on a sob

"M..Misto the little ones are all gone the humans came and took them away all of them apart from little Vicky they were sold for something humans call money i will never see them again they were taken away in cars outside of town also the humans changed their names too "Vicky said with a sob

"OMG What our Kits we will get them back don't worry thats our children "Misto begun but got cut off

"Please Misto whats the point we have no idea where they are they might have left London we will never see them again we have Vicky they wouldn't take her because she is deaf shes damaged they say "Said Victoria sadly

"OMG I just don't believe this is happening but what happened to you why the cone what did you do "..? Asked Misto shocked as Victoria sighed sadly

"Well i..i was what they humans call spayed i cant have any more kittens i was taken to the vets and they operated on me last week so i'm still healing "Vicky said pointing towards a large shaved area of her belly that had stitches in it and made Misto gasp in horror

"You have been fixed your not complete now not a Queen "Misto said horrified trying to take everything in

Misto was told that was a fate like worse than death a cat being neutered and complete cats were not keen on them and shunned them but never did Misto think that his beloved Victoria would become one of them but he was NOT going to turn his back on her

"Look Misto your such a sweet Tom an i can not have any more kittens so why don't you just move on forget about me i am no use to anyone now and anyway my owners are moving soon up North i will be going with them so will Vicky so i don't think i will see you again i am so sorry but your a handsome young Tom and i'm sure you will find beautiful young Queen who can give you lots and lots of kittens "Victoria said sadly

"Moving when OMG "Said Misto shocked that was another huge blow to him and he felt his world had come crashing in

"The master says end of the month he has a better job up north more money bigger house plus its in the country and Emily is getting a Pony too she has always wanted a real pony instead of a wooden one on rockers "Vicky said

"End of the month that's this weekend NO you cant go Vicky please and i want you i don't want any other Queen i want you and little Vicky your all i have your both my world please you must stay please don't do this to me i love you "Misto said close to tears

"I love you too Angel and i would love to stay here in London with you but i cant do anything to stop it i'm just the family cat what i heard is the family have been planning to move for about a year now the humans call it promotion or something and it means for the master a bigger house in the country instead of town plus Emily will have her pony and their will be a big garden to play in everyone is excited about it an cant wait to move they have already packed up take a look around a lot of Emily's belongings have already gone and are at the new house waiting for her she has been up their and what i heard picked out a room too and she said its much bigger than this one so she is so excited Look their is nothing i can do Misto sadly wish i could "Vicky said sadly as Mistp looked around at the nearly empty room noticing infact their was a lot of things missing

All her posters were gone her bookcase shaped like a house her large pink beanbag chair her collection of porcelain dolls that were on a shelf were also gone was her Barbie house and car and collection of Barbie dolls her large rocking horse was gone her big dolls house her pink TV was gone her large collection of Troll dolls gone and her toy box and some of her other toys were gone too all that was left was her dresser nightstand piggy savings bank clock lamp a music box closet a mirror a couple of teddy bears and a baby doll and a Bratz doll plus the carpet and her furry rug was still their and her canopy bed but apart from that everything else was gone

"Everything is at the new house all her toys the rest of her furniture and most of the other thing in the house too they have been packing for days now "Vicky said as if she had read Mistos mind as he stared in shock

"Vicky please don't leave stay here in London with me the 3 of us will manage somehow "Misto said

"I cant we have been through this before id love to but im so sorry and as i'm fixed and not complete they wont want me now they just want Queens who will bear them kittens and i cant do that now " Vicky said sadly

"Oh who cares about them "Misto said then a thought hit him

"Vicky run away with me never mind the humans we will go somewhere where some one will take us in the 3 of us just you me and little Vicky i don't need the others and you don't need your humans we can get new humans i heard humans take in strays all the time and that way we will be together "Misto said

"Oh i don't think i can i'm not streetwise like you and it is so dangerous for little Vicky and i once heard a cat left you all before to find her own way in life and i seen how they treated her when she tried to come back they made her an outcast poor old soul "Said Vicky

"Oh you mean Grizabella well laws are less tight since her incident now and if we leave well we wont return we will be looking for new humans oh look please come Vicky i don't want to loose you "Misto said sadly but before Vicky could reply humans were heard coming up the stairs

"Damn not again listen Vicky i think i may get one or 2 on my side and we will be back tonight to help you escape i wont loose you again okay "Yeled Misto before jumping out the window and into a nearby tree and scurrying down and running off but it left Victoria thinking too she did love Misto and wanted to be with him but would she dare leave her humans and the comfy life style of being a much loved pampered pet she was so used to

That's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Poor Misto could not believe what had happened his entire world turned upside down and seeing poor Vicky so upset also still in pain with the cone of shame and worse his Kits gone nd God knows where this was really too much for the young Tom to bear and also he had told the others that he would be bringing his new family to the junkyard for a visit and now he went back alone

"Well here is the happy father but no family ..hey whats up Misto did old Vicky deny you parental access or something you look like a drowned cat on a winters day " Said Tugger in a cheeky tone as Misto entered the dump in a bad mood

"No she did not and please i do not wish to talk about it just now leave me alone " Misto said shocking the others a bit

" Something has happened to make him like that give me a few and i will find out " Said Jenny who was on the back of a old car and jumped down and followed Misto who was still sulking quietly and now attracting more attention

"Misto are you okay whats wrong also i thought Victoria and the kits were coming to visit today "Said Jenny going over to her friend who sighed

"No she isn't and she wont be coming here again " Begun Misto but Bomb cut him off

"So little Miss snooty nose got to snobby then to come dosent want her delicate white little paws all dirty or the kits and chickened out or are we not good enough for her kits is that it then " ..Said Bomb

"Oh shhh sister leave him be maybe that white Queen has dumped him her humans have found her a better mate humans do that to their posh cats choose mates personally i think it is so wrong i will choose my own mate who i want to be with and father any kits i may have not my humans "Demeter began but Misto now getting mad cut her off

"Look will you two just shut up ..No Vicky has not dumped me and their is no Kits now well only one left and humans are calling her a runt as they think she is deaf and retarded but i know she is not she is my daughter" Misto said getting angry now

"No Kits and Vicky not coming so what happened was it her humans again that interfered.? Asked Jenny shocked as Misto nodded

"Oh i have heard that happening female gets pregnant has Kits human takes Kits away and sells them on for paper or something it sucks and should not be allowed those Kits are out children bet they wouldn't like it if someone sold one of their human Kits for paper "Said another female nearby

"Humans call the paper money Vicky told me but that"s not all of it much worse to come "Said Misto sadly as the others gathered round to listen to their friends story and they were shocked at what they heard even shooing away little Bella who had joined them

"Shes been fixed OMG that is against our cat laws shes incomplete shes not a true cat then "Said Tugger coming over and gasping in shock as Misto told the others how Victoria had been dressed

"But it dose not matter to me i love her and want to be with her i don"t care if she cant have any more Kits i love her company and her sweetness "Misto begun as Mungo came over

"Look mate your wasting your time with her now your young good looking you wanna be out spreading your seeds having all the Kits you can and im sure their is other pure white cats out their less snooty than Vicky forget her move on also if it has to be a white Queen their is a couple i have seen other side of town near the old flats mother and Kit both untouched by humans wouldn't mind a bit of the mother myself thinking about it "Said Mungo earning a dig in the side from Rumple

"Oh be quiet you and we all know about Loo la Bell she will take anyone her no humans would want her anyway shes wild but listen sweetie Mungos right you don"t have a future with a fixed female cant even call her a queen now as that title is reserved for complete females like we are and their is lots of lovely females around here okay we may not be pure white but were just as affectionate as she was and hey never judge a cat by its coat color its what is underneath that fur that counts know what i mean "Said Rumple as Misto sighed

"Yeah i do but i loved Victoria and i so want to help her and now she is moving away to Scotland i will never see her anyway where is Scotland ..? Asked Misto

"Long way away Skimble would know if he was here but he is busy with his human riding trains no doubt but he knows where paces cos he has been their lots of times are but i think your crazy wanting to rescue Vicky and what for she cant have Kits now if i were you id forget her and move on and as for her running away i doubt t shes living a spoil t life and not a worry in the world all she ha to do is sit around all day looking pretty she would never survive here a full day "Said Demeter

"That is where your wrong we would go somewhere else find new humans start a new life elsewhere and also i said we would get out Kits back every last one of them "Misto said earning a laugh

"OMG what Catnip are you on get real you will never see them again and anyway they will forget about you in a few days so forget about them and if i were you i would forget about Vicky too once she moves away shell will forget about you big house in the country loads of trees to climb you will be nothing but a forgotten memory so move on and also little Penny will be coming into season soon iv been watching her shes young first timer too and she is black and white think of the lovely Kits you can have with her and better still no human so what about it i can set you guys up on sort of a date okay "Said Tugger putting a paw around Misto who shook him off whist glancing at a small young female black and white cat who sat on an old sofa cleaning her leg

"No though Penny is sweet i want Vicky and anyway Penny is a 2nd Cousin of mine so im sorry Tugger i want Vicky and i will help her escape her humans tonight "Misto said firmly

"Look Vicky dosent really love ya shes a pampered pet cat and is incomplete your wasting your time with her move on forget her she will do that too and the Kit will not remember you and anyway it wouldn't survive on the streets it end up dead within a week i bet best leave the kit behind or .. well you know what i mean "The Tugger said looking serious and shocking Misto a bit

"What you mean kill my own Kit my own daughter what kind of sicko are you Tugger i thought you were my friend too but your suggesting murder "Yelled Misto shocked

"Look calm down its not murder humans do it too if their cat or dog or other pet gets sick well you know ..."Tugger trailed off

"No i don"t and i don"t think i wanna know that is so wrong how can a human do that OMG so sick "Misto said

"The do our grand mother had to get ..Well you know she was old and sick i heard the humans say they took her to a place called the Vets and she never came back mom told us "Demeter said as Bombi nodded

"Well their you go cos she was old little Vicky is a baby still and i can help look after her along with her mum " Misto said walking away seeing he was not going to get any help

"Damn it ..hold on Misto wait up a moment "Yelled Tugger going after Misto making him turn round

"What.? Was all Misto said in a cheeky tone

"Okay you win mate i will help you help Vicky and the Kit escape tonight also we can bring back up too God im so gonna get killed for this " Muttered Tugger with a sigh

"Thanks mate i will need all the help i can get but we will leave here tonight after sunset less humans about also try and get a few of the others on side more we have the better "Said Misto

"Sure might not be easy few don"t like your Vicky as it is they say shes a stuck up little snob but that"s them for you "Tugger said but Misto did not reply as he was making plans for that night

well thats that chappy done more later


	9. Chapter 9

Misto could hardly wait till that evening after sunset as he would be rescuing Vicky and that made the day drag in but at last night time came and Misto could put his plans into action

Misto stood at the scrapyards gates waiting for help and was beginning to wonder who would show up Tugger who had promised had vanished earlier that day and Misto wondered if he had gone off in search of some female for himself and no point in asking the twins as he had a run in with Coricopat earlier that day Tantomile had said something and got Misto mad so Misto was yelling at her and of course her twin came into defend her and the pair ganged up on him so they would not be helping and as for Cassy who was good at searching she was with her humans just now so really it looked if Misto was on his own so he slowly left the Junkyard to make his way across town to Vicky's house when he heard shouting

"Hey wait up thought you wanted help "Yelled Tugger now with Carbuckety another male and Jenny

"Wow you came with help thanks Tugger "Said Misto smiling

"No probs but shhh we need to get outta here fast if Munk finds out he will scratch us to shreds he is pissed he found out about Vicky being fixed and wants her banned from the junkyard no incomplete females here shes tarnished and dirty in his eyes "Tugger said sadly

"What OMG what the hell that damn cat and his rules that is not fair making Vicky suffer for her humans actions "Misto said shocked as Tugger shrugged

"Yup i know but hey that"s the way he just is you know he hates incomplete cats their mutants in his eyes he has always been like that and also the fact his human dose not believe in fixing ether so Munk has ran around town spreading his seed everywhere i guess "Tugger said shocking Misto but he said nothing

" So don"t think you can bring Vicky or the kit back here hun im sorry have you kits have anywhere else to go ..? Asked Jenny as Misto shrugged

"Don"t really know but i am sure we can find somewhere and Vicky has a collar and is chipped she may get picked up and well i could end up in a cat and dog home and i would loose Vicky and the kit never see them again "Misto said

"Look mate i have remembered something their is an elderly female human who lives in town that has lot of cats and Kits in her house lot of humans don"t like her say that she smells bad and that but she loves cats and is real good to us so she might be able to help she will take any cat owned or not humans call it stealing i think but shes got a good heart that human and she wont fix any cat thats for sure " Said Carbucketty

"Yeah i have heard of her we may go their thanks for that info "Said Misto to the other male who smiled

Soon the small group was heading into London's posh parts where Vicky lived and could not hep but admire the grand houses also a noise distracted them for a second a human and a loud yowl

"Go on get lost you mangy old moggy get out of here before i set the dogs on you stupid flea bag "Yelled a woman with a posh voice chasing a large fluffy Ginger cat who bolted yowling as if to say "Okay im outta hear" And as the cat ran by the others knew him as Mcavaty

"God what is he doing here that boy is trouble "Said Jenny glancing after Mcavaty as he bolted around a corner still yowling

"Oh God knows hes never up to good anyway lets get Vicky and get to hell out of here these humans that live here have huge dogs they call them guard dogs scary big things with teeth that rip you open in seconds "Said Tugger as they got near Vicky's house

Vicky was asleep in her basket still with her cone of shame on to stop her licking our biting her wound and little Vicky slept beside her but also in the room sound asleep hugging a pink teddy bear and a Bratz doll was Emily and she may be a problem as she could scream and wake up the house but she seemed to like Misto so he may be okay on his own

"Okay then so how do we get up if that is Vicky's room with the soft light coming out of the window "Said Tugger looking up at the big house

"It is Emily has a night light she is scared of the dark but i climb this tree to get in watch me "Said Misto as he scrambled up the tree and signaled for Tugger and Carbuckety to follow but Jenny would be look out

"Shh not a sound we will go in wake Vicky and the kit and get out if we do it quietly we will not wake Emily "Misto said

"Emily .? Said Tugger puzzled

"Yes Emily Vicky's human now shh come on "Misto said as they 3 males softly jumped down inside the room and glanced over at the little girl asleep in the bed

"Cute human "Muttered Tuger as he followed Mysto over to Vicky and gently put his paw out to shake her awake but suddenly a loud clatter was heard Carbyckety had knocked over a small table waking up Emily

"Oh crap muttered Misto Tugger and Carbuckety together and Vicky gasped a bit

"Ohh kitty cats how cute here kitty kitty "Said Emily jumping out of bed and going over to pet the 2 males who went into cat mode by purring and gently head butting her hand but the Tugger hung back not allowing Emily to touch him but he sniffed at her hand not sure of her but Emily did pet Tugger on the head

As Emily was fussing over the cats Vicky had an idea she would slip away and picking up little Vicky in her mouth she made her way to the window and that was when all hell broke loose

With all the noise going on it woke Nanny who freaked out

"OMG cats lots of them get them out don"t touch them their flea ridden and full of germs filthy animals "Nanny yelled trying to chase the cats away

"Hey don"t talk bad about my fleas their my pets "Said Tugger making a bolt for the window he had enough and he was leaving if Misto wanted to save Vicky he was on his own this was way too dangerous

Soon Nanny pressed the button on the wall and a man with a dog appeared and this time a gun that scared Emily so Nanny took her outside

"Go go now "Yelled Misto as to everyone's horror the cats jumped out the window even Vicky left and hung on to the little kitty for dear life

Like Tugger Misto and Vicky made it to the tree and tan on to the pavement below ignoring the screams of the humans but to their horror they heard gunshots and a loud yowl they had shot Carbuckety twice and to the cats horror they seen the humans drag his lifeless furry body in through the window to look at it

"They killed Carbuckety no oh God "Yelled Jenny who was watching everything

"We can deal with that later come on you lot run "Tugger yelled as all the cats ran fast as they could and the humans were still heard screaming and ordering people top go out and bring back Vicky and the kitten as Emily was crying now

"Wait i cant run as fast as you i am still sore from my wound and i have to get this cone off i hate it "Said Vicky

" Where were going the human will take it off so no worries here let me carry little Vicky "Said Misto very gently lifting up Vicky as they all moved on again

"So where we going then i am lost i have never been in these parts before "Vicky said

"Its okay i have and their is a human not far away who takes in lots of cats like us and treats us like royalty lot of other humans don"t like her but who cares you Kits will be safe their"Said Tugger

"Why i thought we were going back to the rubbish dump your home i don"t mind living their lots of friends for little Vicky might bring her out her shyness "Vicky said as Tugger sighed

"Look princess you cant go back some of the cats are weird about fixed cats they see them as incomplete not true Queens or Toms dare i say freaks or Mutants even and one of those cats is our second in command if you went back well he would chase you and Vicky away "Tugger said shocking Vicky

" You mean Munkustrap big silver and black tabby "Said Vicky as Tugger nodded

"Yeah him look im sorry but this place is way better than a junk yard you will be fed well roof over your head okay might not be as posh as your last place but lest you will be with Misto here and we can visit you "Said Tugger as Misto nodded still with little Vicky in his mouth

"Well i guess that is a good thing then "Said Vicky as the cats headed on but Vicky paused a few times for a rest as she had not fully recovered from her surgery and though her stitches were out now her wound still hurt a bit

"Wheres Vicky gone ..? Asked Tugger looking around seeing Vicky missing

"Shes fallen behind their she is their "Said Jenny before calling to her friend

"Hold on coming wait their " Vicky yelled as she crossed the road and was not looking where she was going

"Vicky watch out " everyone screamed even Misto who briefly dropped little Vicky due to shock

Well that is that chappy done more soon


	10. Chapter 10

"OMG Watch out the Cats all screamed but because Vicky was partially deaf she did not hear them right and it was too late a car that was speeding with its bright headlights temperately blinded Vicky and terrified her freezing her too the spot and then struck her sending her small white body flying through the air and everything seemed to slow down

The car stopped for a bit and a man got out and a female voice saying "Damn it Jason you hit something was it a fox ..?

"No Maureen only a cat shit looks like a pet cat too got a cone thing on it "The man said as a tall dark haired well dressed woman got out to look at Vicky

"Is it dead damn some ones going to be upset too "The woman said

"Yeah dunno who it belongs to but yeah its dead nothing we can do here for it now but come on let council deal with it not our problem "The man said kicking Vicky's lifeless body into the gutter as if she was a trash bag and shocking the others

The cats waited till the car drove off before running over to Vicky's side and Misto tried to shake her hoping she would wake up

"Vicky come on wake up we need you don"t go to sleep here were nearly at that woman's place she will help us you got to get up Vicky "Misto said without luck and Tugger gently placed his paw on Mistos shoulder

"Look its no use Misto shes gone that impact killed her shes gone now im so so sorry " Tugger said sadly

" No she cant be she is just sleeping she said she was tired come on Vicky wake up please "Misto said not seeing the blood that matted Vicky's once snow white coat a dark red and sticky

"Im so so sorry " Was all Jenny could say sadly as Misto now wept

The trio sat their like that for a while and little Vicky sat at Mistis feet not really knowing what was going on or that the fact her mother was now dead

"Look come back with us bring the Kit too you need your friends just now "Said Tugger as Misto nodded and gently leaned over as if to give Vicky one last kiss goodbye before leaving and the trio headed back to the Junk Yard with Jenny carrying little Vicky she had adopted as a niece now but they did not get a very good welcome as an angry Munkustrap was waiting on them

"Well well look what the humans dragged in what is this i hear of you accosting with a fixed female and that snobby white female too you know the rules Misto and also what is that thing doing here "Munkustrap said pointing to little Vicky who was in Jenny mouth

"Look don"t you dare even start and for your information i cant see Vicky again ever so their "Yelled Misto walking away leaving Munk a bit shocked

"Dont say anything i know that look and for your information Vicky will never be back here again Vicky died tonight and so did Carbuckety so let us remember our dead "Said Tugger

"Wait what ...? was all Munk could say a bit shocked

"Humans shot and killed Carbuckety they have his body and Vicky got hit by a car left her in a mess and the driver and his friend got out and just kicked her to the kerb like trash so no we will not see Vicky again round here "Tugger said going over to Join Misto who was broken hearted and Munk felt bad at going off on them

A somber feeling shrouded the Junkyard for the next few days everyone mourned their 2 dead friends and Old Duteromany held a memorial service for them well cat style and at first Misto did not want to go he was too upset and his behavior worried everyone as he was not his cheeky cheerful self and a few days later Misto found out that Emily and her family had moved away now and their house was up for sale and was empty so Misto walked along that way to see for himself and sure enough the house was empty Emily's curtains gone and when Misto climbed up the tree for one last time and jumped onto the window ledge like he used to do he seen the room empty apart from the old pink carpet and a blue crayon that got left behind but everything else was gone and in Mistos minds eye when he looked in the corner he could see Vicky's pink basket and a pale pink pillow and a small teddy bear and Vicky sitting their licking her paws but he knew she wasent their it was in his mind so Misto left and headed home and he still could not get Vicky out his head and also thought about the kittens too what would they be doing did they know their mom was dead now that would remain a mystery

Misto headed back to the junk yard and sighed sadly on an old sofa and glanced at little Vicky who was still being cared for by Jenny along with little Bella that day so knowing his daughter was okay Misto drifted off to sleep

"Misto Misto its okay now you have to carry on be strong for the little one she needs you please don"t mourn me i know our time together was short but it is time to let go you will be alright i promise "Said a soft voice making Misto look up and he gasped a little at seeing Vicky looking stunning

Her fur had grown back the cone was gone even her collar and her fur was so white it glowed and her huge blue eyes seemed so bright

"Vicky your alive OMG but how "Said Misto shocked but Vicky shook her head sadly

"No that car finished me but i have come to say goodbye you have to move on i will be with you in here and take care of little Vicky i have a feeling she may surprise you soon "Vicky said with a smile

"Huh what do you mean ...wait no come back "Yelled Misto as Vicky faded saying goodbye and leaving Misto confused

"Misto Misto wake up quickly come here "Yelled Jenny shaking Misto awake and leading him to where little Vicky was and what she did next shocked them all

"No Bella i said i would do that let me break it and i will share it "Said Vicky to Bella s they had a small bit o bread roll

"OMG Vicky you can talk you can talk "Misto said getting Vicky's attention and it was clear she could hear too

"Yes i can talk a angel cat taught me "Vicky replayed not knowing that angel cat was her mom

Misto was overjoyed at that and though he wondered why or if she could really talk from birth he didnt say anything but at this moment in time he did not really care

Misto vowed inside to protect Vicky and treat her as a princess and she even started calling him daddy and Jenny became aunt Jenny and when Vicky wanted to know what her mom was like they told her and Misto told her about how they met at the ball and how beautiful she was

Soon Time past and little Vicky had grown quite a bit into the double of her mom and now was almost a young adult herself and all to soon it was the day of her first ball now

"Dad tell me the story of you and mum again the night you first met and how i was conceived "Asked Vicky making her dad smile

"Well it was her first ball too she was about your age and i seen her in the moonlight her coat seemed to glow oh she was stunning what humans call an angel and she was shy at first but we danced then well you know the rest "Misto said with a laugh as Vicky Nodded

"Yeah i think i do "She said with a laugh

"But unlike you she had humans and vanished for a while after the ball and then i went round a few weeks later and seen you with your brothers and sister you were hiding behind your mum shy and timid letting the others talk for you "Misto said as Vicky nodded

"I think i remember that and yes i was shy i guess "Vicky said

"You get that from your mum and your looks she would be so proud of you tonight on your first ball "Misto said as Vicky smiled

Later that night just like her mother Vicky was a very graceful dancer and did the opening dance and also she was coming into heat too and Misto had to face facts his little Kit was no longer a kit but a beautiful young Queen and soon a handsome grey young male came over who was a little younger than Vicky but he seemed very mature and he was a nice male

Misto sat and watched the dance thinking back to when that was him and Vicky just a year ago it seemed life had come full circle and Misto felt a tear come to his eye but so proud but it was what happened a few weeks later that made him prouder

"Misto Misto come quick its Vicky "Yelled Jenny grabbing Misto ad they ran to a tunnel area that had an old box in it and an old blanket and their on the blanket looking tired but so happy was Vicky and her mate Smoky the handsome grey cat standing near by and next to Vicky was 4 tiny newborn kittens a black and white male a throwback to Misto a little grey male a pure white female and a little grey and white female

"OMG Vicky im a grandpa "Misto said as Vicky giggled a bit

"Yes you are come on Kits meet your daddy and grandpa "Vicky said smiling

"were calling the black and white one after you as he looks like you "Said Smoky making Misto smile

"OMG son thank you so much "Misto said

"Hope you don"t mind dad also this little guy is also Smoky JR after his dad the female is Jenny after her aunt that helped mum and well what do you think we called this little girl "Vicky said smiling looking at the pure white kitten

"Victoria or Vicky "Misto said smiling as Vicky nodded

"Yes their will be always a Vicky in the family even in generations to come as a Misto for the boy "Vicky said making Misto so proud and he puffed his chest out with pride life had now come full circle and he could not be happier and he always felt that his Vicky was still their watching from afar or maybe she had been reborn in her granddaughter who knows

End


End file.
